


A Fishing Jamboree

by gala_apples



Series: Darkweb Delights [4]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, Dress Up, Edgeplay, Leather Kink, M/M, Masturbation, amateur porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 21:56:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19710214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gala_apples/pseuds/gala_apples
Summary: Jeremy's gone and left Gavin alone for the weekend. Michael enjoys watching Gavin try to lure him home.





	A Fishing Jamboree

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'leather' for seasonofkink.

Gavin’s latest post is an interesting read. Apparently he’s made a new friend in Austin, a commenter from a previous video, but not to worry, he’s not a stalker. From the way Michael’s reading about how he’s really top, and talented as bollocks, and nice, and even ‘Ryebread’ likes him, Michael gets the distinct impression Gavin and Jeremy are on the verge of dating him. Michael guesses it makes sense. They’ve already been honest about being available for one night stands, and open to the idea of something developing. If he feels a little jealous about strangers on the internet, well, God invented the backspace button for a reason. He can edit a response over and over again, until none of the emotion leaks into whatever comment he’s typing out.

Gavin goes on to say that Jeremy abandoned them, so he and Hanger_full are going to stay up for ages and try to lure Jeremy home with some videos. They’ve got thirty six hours and thirty six chances to reel him in. Michael knows already his weekend is shot, he’ll be checking in constantly on what is very nearly a porn livestream. Or, as Gavin is calling it, the Thirty Six Hour Fishing Jamboree. 

Clicking on the first video, Michael is both disappointed and understanding that it’s only five minutes long. A human can’t come thirty six times in thirty six hours, they’d fucking die. It makes sense that most of these videos will be mere teasing. This teasing is in the form of Gavin being fitted into a corset, his body lurching as each crossed string is yanked tight. Michael’s watched all of Gavin and Jeremy’s videos enough times to connect the dots. Hanger_full is the guy who responded to Gavin’s dress me post. There were no pictures of him then, but why else would the first video including him be wearing the corset?

It’s obviously within the first few hours that Hanger_full has a very fetish-punk aesthetic. Not only is that continuously what they’re both dressed in, after the first few commenters ask there’s also a link to his Etsy store. The clothing he’s selling appears surprisingly work safe when it’s out of context.

As the afternoon goes on, Michael is hit with a wave of envy. Gavin, Ry, and Hanger_full are clearly going to be having a sleepover. Provocative and arousing as all the clips are, Michael wants to know about the down time. Are they drinking? Are they playing video games? Are they telling each other the interesting things that come up on their feeds and reading out choice articles? How much of this jamboree is spontaneous and how much is preplanned, scaffolded out with lists and photos of clothing currently stocked? He doesn’t even want to fuck Gavin and Hanger_full -except for how he does- he just wants to chill with them on a couch.

Seven pm and Gavin’s in a blush pink tutu and leather underwear, pink gems dangling from the nipple clamps he’s wearing. Gavin does slow pirouettes, alone in front of the camera. Slow enough for Michael to notice the bulge where an aneros has been inserted.

Eight pm and it’s a new tutu. This one is sliced and wrinkled and scorched and paint splattered, black and red. The underwear is gone, but there’s leather lace tied in diamonds up his calves. Michael’s enough of a sadist to imagine soaking them and letting them dry on Gavin, so they pull and pinch and even lightly cut. He’s enough of a masochist to imagine Gavin doing it to him. 

Two am and they’re crossing a line. Or at least it would be for any other couple, any normal couple who don’t upload porn to the semi-darkweb. For the first time Hanger_full's not just dressing Gavin, he's touching him. Gavin’s laid out on his green sheeted bed, naked and hard. Hanger_full is slowly- No, not slowly, _rhythmically_ hitting Gavin’s thighs with a mini whip thing. It’s short and wide, like a leather bookmark. A bit of googling tells Michael it's called a tawse, and he makes a mental note to search that term the next time he's actively searching for porn. Not this weekend though, he doesn't need more examples of it when he's got Gavin in front of him. The video’s the longest thus far; nearly ten minutes of Hanger_full striking Gavin again and again. Gavin doesn't come from it, but Michael does.

Four am is a kink made exactly for Jeremy. Well, Jeremy and the posters that Jeremy makes reply videos for, but that’s a byproduct, not the intent. Gavin’s naked, except for a leather mask on his face. Not any mask style Michael’s seen in porn before; not a masquerade mask, or a full face hood, or an animal play thing. Gavin’s wearing a medical mask, a square of leather that sits over his nose and mouth and stays on via elastic over his ears. Gavin’s got a piece of cake in front of him. He raises a forkful to his mouth, whining about how he wishes he could taste it before smearing the chunk of it over the top of the mask. He waxes kinkily tragic about the entire slice. If anything will prompt Jeremy to come home early, will allow Gavin to net his fish, it’s this specialty kink of his.

But it’s not meant to be, because after Michael has a wee nap, he’s back to the thread and Ry’s posted five and six o’clock videos. To be fair to Jeremy he’s probably out of the state and has no choice in when he can come back. Michael can only assume he’s very caught up in whatever, because he hasn’t even posted a comment yet. Not to any of them.

The five am video is Gavin carving into a full watermelon and messily eating a wide slice, juice dripping down his chin to his black D-ringed collar. The six o’clock video is Gavin and Hanger_full both in worn out punk band shirts with x-shaped leather harnesses layered on top, jerking off and playing with their balls. Neither are particularly kinky, until you remember Gavin’s been edging for fifteen hours now. Everything that he’s doing that has an iota of sex in it must be driving him crazy. Speaking for himself, Michael’s already come like four times.

Michael sticks it out a while from there. He checks back every hour from seven ‘til noon. Gavin should be flagging, but he’s not. Maybe the project and the stream of comments and requests are hyping him up. Maybe he’s having micro naps while Ry edits and posts the videos. Maybe it’s Red Bull. Michael’s pretty sure it’s nothing harder, like coke. If Gavin and Jeremy were users Michael would have seen signs by now. Hell, probably in the rave video he watched, back when they were still people with descriptors, not names. In those six hours, Gavin wears six different outfits, no doubt all provided by his new best friend. It’s hard to believe Hanger_full still has new clothes to wear. Michael probably has more than thirty shirts, but a T-shirt is lot more universal than leather fetish gear. Though there is one jacket in his Etsy Michael likes, with a bear on it. He won’t buy it, but he’ll check in on it every few weeks until one day it’s not there, having been sold, and he’ll be pissed he didn’t get it when he had the chance.

Around twelve thirty Michael finally loses the wind he was struggling to keep. He plummets to his mattress like a kite without a gust beneath it, and his eyes shutter almost instantly. He doesn’t bother to set the alarm. He has nothing he needs to do, except maybe hang out with his nephew later, if his brother happens to come over. Really, it’s better if his nap goes long. The longer Michael sleeps, the more videos of Gavin’s will have stacked up. It’ll be a good Sunday present to himself, if he’s got thirty minutes of new content to watch before he has to wait an hour for the next. Call him a millennial asshole, but he's always going to be a proponent of a Netflix marathon over a twenty two week cable season. Even when it comes to porn.


End file.
